Même le Coeur d'un Dragon peut faner
by marion.potter.39
Summary: La princesse Briar Rose reçoit un présent pour son anniversaire. Il crache des flammes et bat des ailes. Ce dragon va déterminer l'avenir de tout un royaume.


**Disclamer : Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas. La série appartient à la ABC.**

 **Cet OS est en lien avec une autre fanfiction du nom** _De Toi à Moi_ **. L'une peut se lire sans l'autre et vice-versa.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La grande salle était bondée. Les courtisans bavassaient et tentaient de deviner les présents offert à la princesse. Le roi se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt. Deux serviteurs s'avancèrent, portant un petit coffre de bois finement ouvragé. La boîte était lourde et les deux hommes la soulevaient avec peine. Ils déposèrent l'imposant coffret aux pieds du souverain.

La princesse regardait le présent avec curiosité. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer.

Les courtisans se bousculaient les uns les autres afin de mieux voir. Certaine parlaient d'une robe à l'éclat de la lune. D'autres mentionnaient des bijoux exquis du royaume de Midas.

Le roi acquiesça. Les deux serviteurs ôtèrent le loquet du coffre et le firent basculer, dévoilant devant les yeux ébaubis de tous, son inestimable contenu.

Le frêle animal roula au sol. Il se hissa sur ses quatre pattes. Ses serres cliquetaient faiblement sur les petites dalles de pierres du palais. La foule s'esclaffait et s'émerveillait de cet animal fantastique. Le pauvre se sentait bien démuni. Il essaya de rebrousser chemin et de se réfugier dans sa boîte mais les serviteurs avaient déjà clos cette prison salutaire.

Le petit dragon n'était pas plus grand qu'un jeune chien. Il essayait pourtant de déplier ses ailes pour se faire plus grand et de gonfler sa poitrine pour paraître plus imposant. Ceci ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie de la foule cupide et avide de spectacle.

\- « Ô Père, vous n'auriez pas dû..., commença la princesse.

\- La grandeur d'un royaume tient aussi à la noblesse de ses bêtes » évoqua le roi dans un sourire.

La princesse sourit en retour à son père. Elle s'approcha à pas lents et mesurés. Elle craignait de le terrifier d'avantage. S'il semblait recouvert d'un voile noir et brillant, son ventre était serti d'écailles améthystes. Ses yeux jaunes étaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un rapace. Pourtant, aucune vanité chez ce prédateur si ce n'est qu'une peur brûlante.

La princesse se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Elle tendit la main vers lui, comme si elle le graciait. Elle ne s'avança pas plus. Elle ne le craignait pas.

« Allez viens..., l'incita-t-elle d'une voix douce. Viens, petit dragon... »

L'animal souffla et de petites flammes s'échappèrent de ses naseaux. La princesse ne sursauta pas et attendit encore. Elle l'appela de nouveau. Le dragon s'avança et rugit dévoilant de petites perles blanches que l'on devinait coupantes. Il défiait la princesse qu'il percevait comme une menace.

Dès qu'il se fut risqué suffisamment près d'elle, elle abaissa sa main sur sa tête et le caressa. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait vraiment. Pas pour l'emprisonner ou le faire souffrir. Il s'agissait simplement de lui témoigner de la gentillesse.

* * *

La princesse grandit avec grâce et beauté. Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés et ses lèvres fleurissaient en un délicat bouton de rose. Nombreux avaient été ceux à vouloir cueillir ce baiser. Pourtant la princesse malgré son âge encore jeune avait dû éprouver la mort de son mari à la guerre et la perte de son enfant dès les premières gelées de l'hiver.

Elle regardait encore la tapisserie représentait la vie idyllique dont elle aurait dû jouir. Elle y voyait son défunt époux s'adonner à la chasse tandis qu'elle-même était représentée un peu plus loin en train de cueillir des mures avec sa fille. Briar Rose caressa le visage de son enfant. Cette tapisserie était un des rares portrait qu'elle osait encore regarder.

Le jeune dragon se posa alors sur la vaste terrasse. S'il aimait se mouvoir dans le ciel, c'est aux côtés de Briar Rose qu'il sentait qu'était sa place. La jeune reine se détourna de la tapisserie. Elle s'approcha du dragon et caressa son front. L'animal ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact si précieux.

Un garde fit son entrée dans les appartements royaux et troubla la quiétude soudaine.

« Ma reine, l'Empire de l'Est nous a déclaré la guerre » annonça-t-il d'un ton grave.

Il s'inclina et garda la tête baissée. Le dragon nota l'air résigné de la noble souveraine.

« Préparez les armées. Nous les attaquerons avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore. » répondit-elle d'un ton dur.

Le garde partit, non sans une dernière révérence. Le dragon secoua ses ailes et grogna, signifiant son agitation. Il souffla, résigné. Briar Rose se tourna vers lui :

« Voudrais-tu rougir les armées ennemies ? »

La dragon signifia son accord et Briar Rose apposa elle-même le casque sur la tête du dragon. Il était lourd et massif mais il devait protéger une bête précieuse. Il ne pouvait plus rien entendre mais cette carapace de fer le protégerait des flèches. Elle lui fit signe et il s'envola.

Le ciel était noir mais pour cet oiseau de nuit, le paysage était encore distinguable. Il volait si haut qu'il ne distinguait pas les rangs ennemis si ce n'est quelques points lumineux qui témoignaient de leur campement. Il ouvrit sa large gueule et des gerbes de flammes déferlèrent. Le feu fendait les ténèbres de la nuit. Le dragon attaqua de nouveau et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes. On n'entendait que la bourrasque créer par son envol, on ne sentait que la morsure de l'écarlate des flammes.

* * *

Le dragon contemplait encore la tapisserie. Il s'attardait sur la jeune fille que l'on devinait en tout point semblable à Briar Rose. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla. Un nuage améthyste l'enveloppa et lorsqu'il disparut, le dragon n'était plus. Il avait laissé place à une jeune femme, parfaite reproduction de la beauté tissée. La reine resta sur le seuil de la porte. Elle ne savait comment appréhender cette nouvelle apparence qu'elle savait choisie pour elle.

L'ancien dragon détailla son corps à présent frêle et délicat. Elle toucha ses oreilles qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Elle s'émut de sa peau claire, lisse et pourtant si fragile. Elle sautilla. Elle était encore jeune et insouciante. Sentir le sol froid ainsi sous ses deux pattes démunies de longues griffes était un ravissement étrange. Briar rose fit un pas vers elle. Le dragon sursauta et se stoppa aussitôt.

« Non, ne reprends pas ton apparence. S'il te plait. » lui demanda la reine.

Le dragon s'approcha d'un pas peu assuré, les mains dans le dos, comme fautif. Il avait connu la reine heureuse, souriante, triste, furieuse. Mais il ne lui avait jamais été donné de la voir ainsi. Son émotion était poignante et le dragon se sentait à la fois heureux et coupable d'en être la cause.

Rose passa une main dans la chevelure blonde du dragon, caressa ses joues avec la même tendresse que celle dont elle aurait usée pour son enfant. Elle attira le dragon contre elle et le serra contre son cœur. L'animal ailé était surpris d'être ainsi estimé. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que Briar Rose lui portait. Il savourait simplement cette amitié et ce dévouement si tendre qu'est celui d'une mère.

* * *

Son ombre passa devant la lune. Il était si grand, si majestueux et pourtant si menaçant. Tous craignaient ce reptile ailé dont les flammes léchaient les pauvres corps pour les traîner en enfer. Le dragon enflamma les terres, là où la faible lumière des feux trahissaient la présence des humains. Comme à son habitude, il repartit aussitôt. Pourtant, un soldat embusqué décrocha sa flèche. La pointe était si finement taillée et si dure qu'elle heurta le casque du dragon avec violence. L'animal dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire. Le casque bascula légèrement sur sa tête. Le son s'engouffra dans ses oreilles. C'était assourdissant.

Les soldats calcinés avaient alors des voix plus perchées, plus juvéniles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il entendait des femmes et des enfants hurler de douleur, pleurer pour leur salut, prier qu'on abrège leurs souffrances. Le monstre ailé fut tétanisé par l'horreur dont il était l'auteur.

Il s'en retourna au palais où l'attendait la reine. Il se mua en humain, revêtissant l'apparence de celle qui aurait dû être la fille de Briar Rose. Le dragon lança le casque fêlé dans un coin de la pièce. Le bruit sourd sonna comme un glas. Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Sa robe violette traînait derrière elle, elle aussi triste de la tragédie.

« Vous vous êtes trompée. Ce n'était pas des rangs de l'armée mais un village. » pleura le dragon.

Dans son monde où les flammes dansaient sans brûler, où les gens s'endormaient sans mourir, la réalité n'en était que plus horrible. Briar Rose ne cillait pas. On lui avait appris à faire face à de nombreuses situations. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

\- « Ce n'était pas une erreur.

\- Mais comment...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que gouverner. Le royaume s'écroule. Nous avions besoin de nouvelles ressources.

\- Vous avez lancé l'assaut... » réalisa le dragon.

La voix de la femme ailée était faible et étranglée. Ses flammes étaient le fléau de tant de morts.

La reine montra un parchemin sur le bas duquel on reconnaissait des armoiries royales.

\- « Mais grâce à toi, la misère est finie, annonça-t-elle. Le roi Stefan demande à unir nos deux royaumes.

\- Mais à quel prix ?

\- Il faut que certains meurent pour que d'autres puissent vivre.

\- Tu es un monstre, souffla le dragon.

\- Je t'aime comme mon enfant. »

La future épouse du roi Stefan prit le visage du dragon entre ses mains et l'approcha pour lui baiser le front. La chevelure blonde se déroba à cet acte de tendresse qui ne ferait que légitimer les atrocités commises.

\- « Je ne voulais pas que tu les entendes, confia Briar Rose en chassant les larmes du dragon.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils m'appellent Maleficent ?, demanda le dragon.

\- Tu es le héros du royaume.

\- Tu aurais envoyé ta fille exécuter un tel massacre ? »

Le dragon recula et jaugea Briar Rose du regard. La reine devait bien admettre sa faute. Si elle avait vu en ce dragon beaucoup de choses : une amie, une fille, mais elle y avait surtout vu une puissante arme de guerre. C'était son tort : concevoir comme un outil celle qui la voyait comme sa vie.

Maleficent arracha le sceptre de la reine se dirigea vers le bord du balcon. Ce long bâton de pouvoir présentait les serres d'un dragon autour d'une sphère violacée et lisse. La reine ne devait plus arborer les couleurs d'un pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait plus.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir, tenta Briar Rose. Ta vie est ici.

\- Ma vie est là où je choisis d'être, gronda le dragon. Je ne veux plus être auprès de toi. »

Briar Rose courut jusqu'au balcon. Maleficent laissa le vide la happer. Avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol, elle avait repris son apparence première. Elle s'envolait à tir-d'aile pour fuir ce palais funeste qu'elle avait tant chéri.

* * *

Briar Rose soutint le regard de son époux. Le royaume était plus grand du fait de cette nouvelle alliance mais le roi était avide et la reine peut encline à céder à son caprice.

« Je veux tuer le dragon qui a décimé mes troupes » exigea-t-il encore.

La reine regarda la devise qui dominait le dragon de pierre gravé dans le mur : _Nutrisco et extinguo_. Elle s'en rappelait le sens et plus que jamais elle était déterminée à la faire respecter.

\- « Je vous interdis personnellement de vous en prendre à ce dragon, le mit en garde la reine Briar Rose.

\- Il est peu de choses que de demander justice, gronda Stefan.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'insolence de demander la tête d'un de vos chevaliers.

\- Ce n'est qu'un dragon, s'exclama le roi.

\- C'est le héros de mon royaume.

\- Il est des voisins, comme le roi Midas qui savent honorer ces héros. »

Briar Rose réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il était jugé plus barbare d'occire un dragon que le manipuler à ses fins. Elle savait par ailleurs que certains affirmaient leur puissance en se pavanant avec ces trophées de chasse.

«Vous oubliez que vous êtes dans mon palais. Nous vivons selon mes coutumes. Il est d'usage ici de respecter les dragons qui sont nos armes. Libre à vous d'épouser la fille du roi Midas si un royaume aux tueurs de dragon vous sied mieux. »

Briar Rose le foudroya du regard, le défiant de souffler un seul traitre mot. Le roi Stefan s'inclina, signifiant sa reddition complète pour le moment.

* * *

Le dragon investit le palais qui l'avait vu grandir. La cour s'y aventurait si rarement qu'il tombait en ruine. Le monstre acheva l'oeuvre commencé par le temps. Il fit choir à ses pieds les pierres du château qui l'avait vu grandir. Il enflamma les galeries, les noircit par la colère et la haine de la souffrance. Il réduisit en cendres les bois environnants. Un seul arbre survécut et porta dans sa frondaison le pouvoir incandescent que le dragon venait de perdre.

Il reprit son apparence humaine, pour se souvenir de la trahison de Briar Rose, pour ne pas oublier la sournoiserie des humains. Elle serra sa prise autour du sceptre dérobé à la reine. L'instrument du pouvoir était glacial.

La rose avait des épines acérées et même le cœur d'un dragon pouvait faner.

FIN.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **C'est inspiré d'** _Eragon_ **de Christopher Paolini et de** _Les Royaumes du Nord_ **de Philip Pullman.**

 **La devise du royaume de Briar Rose est celle de François Ier : nutrisco et extinguo. Ce qui se traduit par "je nourris (le bon feu) et j'éteins (le mauvais feu)". L'emblème de François Ier est une salamandre.**


End file.
